Sueños rotos
by Cony Ally-Cullen
Summary: Por que nunca sabes lo que tienes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, lamentablemente cuando te das cuenta ya es tarde...


**Otro song-fic **** inspirado en Sueños rotos-la 5ª estacion **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer**

**Sueños rotos**

Aun daban vuelta en su cabeza lo ultimo que Alice le había dicho antes de salir corriendo de su casa, esas palabras se habían clavado como cuchillos en su roto corazón.

**Flashbacks**

Alice: Estas tan ocupado mirando solo tu estupida cara, que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, Te amo Edward, pero no puedo seguir esperando a que te des cuenta si realmente sientes lo mismo por mi o no, se acabo y para siempre, no volveré a molestarte se feliz y no me busques mas –y cerro fuertemente la puerta, Edward solo la miro por la ventana y la vio subir sus maletas al auto y marcharse, no intento detenerla, por que al fin y al cabo sabia que lo que ella había dicho era la verdad, pero que podía hacer? Su corazón estaba aparentemente muerto, cuando Bella lo había dejado se había llevado todo con ella, y aunque intento dar todo para que su relación con Alice funcionara, ella merecía mucho mas de lo que el podía darle y tal vez fue esa la razón de que, aunque moría de ganas de ir tras ella, no lo hizo, el no podía darle lo que ella merecía por que su corazón estaba muerto.

Alice había sido su compañera toda la vida, por eso había querido intentarlo con ella, pero una vez mas no había funcionado, ella tenia razón, Edward no podía ver mas allá de su propio reflejo, ya nada le importaba nada, no sentía nada, no quería nada.

Alice manejo kilómetros, sin un destino definido, no quería ir a casa de sus padres, por que sabia que le preguntarían que había pasado con Edward y era lo que menos quería, de todas formas decidió volver a la cuidad y quedarse en un hotel, no entendía por que Edward era así, lo de Bella si bien entendía, lo había lastimado, había pasado hace años, por que no era capaz de dar un paso al costado y empezar de nuevo. Miles de preguntas invadían su cabeza, confundiéndola cada vez mas, ella lo amaba, pero no volvería, ella no merecía esto, miles de voces se apoderaron de su cabeza y la hicieron perder el control del auto.

X: Hablo con el Sr. Cullen? –Ed se sorprendió, quien podía llamarlo a las 3 de la mañana?-

Edward: El habla, que pasa? Quien es?

X: Conoce usted a la Srta. Alice Brandon?- Su corazón se acelero-

Edward: Que que le paso?

X: Sr. Cullen, la Srta. Brandon tuvo un accidente –Edward enloqueció- Encontramos su numero en sus documentos, cree que podría venir a la clínica ahora?

Edward: Por supuesto, voy enseguida –se puso lo primero que encontró y salio en dirección a la clínica, sentía un nudo tremendo en la garganta y algo apretaba su pecho, Alice, su Alice, había tenido un accidente

"_**Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera, mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar, por que habías sido tu mi compañera por que ya no eres nada y ahora todo esta de mas"**_

Rápidamente llego a la clínica preguntando por ella como loco y un policía lo detuvo

X: es usted el Sr., Cullen? –el asintió-

Edward: Donde esta Alice? Que le paso?

X: Tranquilícese, debe ser fuerte –su cara se desfiguro por completo, esto no estaba bien- ella choco contra un árbol, aparentemente perdió el control del auto, y – el policía suspiro y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward- Sr. Cullen, la Srta. Brandon falleció con el impacto

Edward callo sobre sus rodillas, esto no estaba pasando, era imposible su princesa no podía estar muerta, no, ella debía estar dormida, lloraba pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, las lagrimas solo abandonaban sus ojos.

Edward: quiero verla

X: Sr. Eso no es –lo interrumpió-

Edward: Quiero verla maldita sea –grito- por favor –su voz sonó totalmente quebrada, el policía asintió y lo condujo a la morgue

X: solo puede quedarse unos minutos, Edward asintió y se acerco a aquel cuerpo sin vida que pertenecía a la mujer que amaba, no pudo retener el llanto y se arrojo desconsolado al cuerpo de Alice.

Edward: Perdóname, por favor, perdóname Ally, no me dejes, despierta por favor despierta, no me abandones, te necesito por favor vuelve conmigo, todo va a cambiar, seremos felices lo prometo, te amo Alice, te amo y soy un imbesil por no darme cuenta, te necesito mi princesa, por favor, Alice despierta no te vallas, no me dejes – la abrazo como nunca y lloro sobres u cuerpo inmóvil, la enfermera tuvo que sacarlo arrastrando de allí, y aunque Edward no se resignaba Alice no volvería, tal y como le había dicho, no lo molesto mas

Fin flashbacks

Y allí estaba el, ya habían pasado 2 años de la muerte de Alice y como cada día, el iba a verla y pasaba horas lamentándose en su tumba.

Edward: Siempre cumples lo que prometes pequeña –llorando- dijiste que no volverías, y no lo hiciste, por que me dejaste Ally, se que es mi culpa, por que nunca te valore, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre lo are, y por ti mi amor, comenzare de nuevo, por ti no voy a caer Ally, lo prometo –abrazo desconsolado la lapida donde se encontraba el nombre de su amor. Y allí se quedo, mirándola y llorando a su lado, Alice no volvería, pero siempre estaría con el y al menos había logrado despertar su corazón y eso para ella habría sido suficiente…

"_**Volver a verte otra vez, con los ojito empapados del ayer, con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve, con la promesa de aquel ultimo café, con un montón de sueños rotos" **_

**Déjenme sus opiniones :D**


End file.
